This invention relates to a handle for a fishing rod on which a reel can be set. In more detail, the present invention is related to a handle for a fishing rod which gives a user a better sense of fit of the fingers to the reel-attaching portin when he takes hold of it.
Handles for a casting rod on which a bait-casting reel and the like can be set have been known. For example, Laying Open Print of Japanese Patent No. 177933/1986 and Laying Open Print Japanese Utility Model No. 45971/1987 recite such handles.
The conventional handles for a casting rod have been made semicircular or rectangular in the cross section, wherein the reel-depositing surface is flat and the finger-coated phace is shaped circular or square.
In case of the handle for a casting rod as mentioned above, the casted line is rolled around the reel by pressing at least the first, second and third fingers of one hand against the reel-attaching portion of the handle from the under surface thereof, pressing the The reel-depositing surface 6 has a circular bulgy portion 6a extending in both right and left directions thereof (the upper and lower sides in FIG. 1), and constitutes an oval shape with both of the front and rear end portions thereof reduced in thickness towards the front grip 4 and the rear grip 2 respectively. This configulation makes the width D of the bulgy portion 6a of the reel-depositing portion 6 larger than the width D of the reel foot 11a (see FIGS. 4 and 5). Also, the surface 7a of the finger-placing hollow portion 7 corresponding to the bulgy portion 6a of the abovementioned reel-depositing surface 6 is, as shown in FIG. 2, shaped to have a circular surface with much larger diameter than the outer diameter of the fishing rod 5 as it extends from the exposed outer periphery of the rod 5 towards both end peripheries of the bulgy portion 6a. This circular finger-placing surface 7a is given a favorable angle for a finger (the first finger, for example) to bend, and assures a comparatively large contacting area.
It should be noted here that the size and the diameter of this circular surface vary depending upon not only the size of a reel which is to be set upon the reel-depositing surface but also the thickness of a fishing rod.
On the front edge size of the reel depositing surface 6 is provided a fixing means 8 to interlock one end of the reel-foot 11a, in such a manner that it can